Narcissistic Cannibal
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: In order to bring her older sister back from the dead, Kuchiki Rukia sells her soul to a narcissistic demon by the name of Jeagerjaques Grimmjow.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I had a dream during my nap and it inspired me to do this. I think I need to stop reading manga before I nap XD. Well, at least this is satisfying my need to write some GrimRuki. Though, I worry about my imagination and perverted mind sometimes. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

><p>The tears on her face mingled with the rain relentlessly falling from the sky. Though her eyes were shut closed, the anguish was noticeable on her round and innocent face. The body of her newly departed sister laid on the dirty mud, the rain making her skin look deathly pale. Her cry was loud and ear-piercing, yet it fell on no the ears in the forgotten forest.<p>

No human ears.

From the ruble of their car, a bone-cracking sound appeared. The innocent child paid no heed, the death of her sister causing her to disconnect herself from the outside world. The blood her sister had spilled began to morph, turning a deadly shade of black, or possibly something much darker than black.

The blood finally stopped its disgusting transition, revealing something that looked human. Or, an unordinary and dangerous human.

The child continued its pitiful cries, holding onto the deathly pale arm of her sister. It wasn't until a faint breath of wind and the stopping of the tragic rain, did she hear the footsteps nearing. Her large violet eyes searched around the forest quickly, her heart beat racing as fear began to consume her.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

The voice sounded more of a growl to her, and the way it said her name had the young child shaking. She was mortified of what was standing behind her, but any sight beside her sister's lifeless gaze was better at that point. Rukia turned her head, her body slowly following suit, to see a man standing a few feet away from her.

His wings were stretched out, the feathers as black and smooth as ink. His chest was bare due to the fact that he was shirtless, revealing old forgotten scars and a chiseled chest. He wore baggy black pants that barely clung to his hips, revealing the three more noticeable scars on his hips. His air was unnatural, bright shade of blue that looked as soft as silk, but unruly on his face. His eyes were narrowed at her, they seemed to be looking down at her small form, and were as light as the hair on his head. Jaw bones seemed to run down the right cheek, pale and perfectly created.

The one thing Rukia found menacing was the large smile that revealed his bright teeth.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

The man, or something Rukia could not currently name, called her again. His voice made her quiver, but she swallowed her fear before getting to her feet.

"W-Who are you?" Rukia whispered, her sister's blood running down her arm. He continued to stare down at her, before chuckling when his gaze drifted to the dead body behind her.

"What would you do ta bring back your sister?" He asked, his cruel gaze turning back to the small child. Rukia's eyes went wide, and underneath the shock, he could see the slim glimmer of hope he knew he was tugging.

"You… You can do that?" Rukia asked, looking over her shoulder to stare at the lifeless eyes of her sister.

Kuchiki Hisana had been taking care of Rukia since she herself was very young, escaping from a terrible home they shared. They may have lived in the streets, but Rukia had warmth many of the less fortunate could not obtain due to her older sister's sacrifice. Not too long ago, Hisana had fallen for a very wealthy man and he had fallen for her. As quick as a snap of a finger, Rukia and Hisana found themselves living a life they could not imagine.

Both sisters were eternally grateful of the man that had become a father figure in Rukia's eyes.

The siblings were on their way on a small trip when they found themselves in the horrible car crash that left Rukia alone once again.

So when the man said those words so effortlessly, it made Rukia want to give her most precious necklace that had a large sapphire diamond in it. She began to take the jewelry away quickly, making the man's smirk fall.

"Here! Take it! Just bring her back!" Rukia shouted, throwing the necklace at the man's feet.

He stared down at the jewel silently for a long moment, making Rukia believe she had angered him. Then, soft snickering whispered in the air before it turned into a malicious cackle of a laughter. His head was thrown back, staring up at the darken sky as his laughter echoed and surrounded them. Rukia felt more tears burning in her eyes, but she held them in as she watched him laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! You humans are so fuckin' amusin'! HAHAHA! I don't want this trash!" The man laughed, stepping on the necklace.

Rukia felt her heart shatter as the man dug his foot harder onto the jewel. He was laughing so carelessly, so happily as Rukia fought away the tears. Finally, his loud laughter stopped, but his smile was large and wide on his face.

"Then what do you want?" Rukia said.

Her breath hitched when the man disappeared, only to reappear right behind her. He loomed over her, standing in-between Rukia and Hisana's dead body. Rukia craned her neck to look up at the man, and he only snickered at her before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You got something else I want that's more precious than that stupid necklace. Something that's more valuable. Can ya guess what it is?" He said, cocking his head to the side.

Rukia trembled harder under his gaze, his eyes seemingly staring into her very core. The man released his grip on her before turning to face the dead body on the floor. Rukia looked down as well, her eyes finally releasing the tears in her eyes.

"Ya can't expect me ta give your sister's soul back without givin' me something that equals the same amount. It ain't right. So, Imma need you to gave me something that is worth the prices of a human soul." He said, making Rukia look up at the man.

He was staring down at the body and from the corner of her eye, she saw something glowing in his hand. He lifted up his hand closer to his face and looked back down at Rukia. An orb of light seemed to be levitating in his grasp, fog circling the bright orb. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw her sister's face in the orb.

"This is her soul that I got in my hand. I can give it back ta her with no problem."

"Give that to me right now!" Rukia screamed.

Her hands desperately reached out for the orb, trying to rip it from his hands. She cried out when his free hand wrapped itself around her wrists and pulled her closer to him while pulling the orb farther away from her.

"Oh, ya want this? Gotta trade me for something I desire." He sneered, making Rukia twist in his grip.

"What do you want?" Rukia shouted, her eyes shut from the pain her wrist were given.

"Your soul. Give meh your soul and I'll give you your sister's life back."

He finally released her, making Rukia tumble back and fall on the wet mud. Her eyes stared back frighteningly at the man, her eyes staring at the black wings on his back for a moment. That was when she realized the man before her was not a man, but something much more.

"You're a demon."

This made the demon laugh, his head thrown back again as he continued to cackle. His head suddenly snapped back down to stare down at her, his smile gone and a large scowl on his face.

"Nah, what was your first fuckin' clue?"

Rukia pushed herself away from him, but was stopped when his bare foot came down on her torn jeans. He bent down to stare into her mortified eyes before grasping her chin and holding her still.

"So, wha'cha say? Give me your soul in exchange for your sister's soul. I will let you live now and take your soul when I see fit, or when you die. Or, you can live without her and lose everything you have now. I doubt that prick Byakuya would want to take care of his dead wifey's little sister. He'd kick ya out and you'll be on the street all over again. This time, without your big sis to protect you! Give me your soul and you can still have the life you have. What do you say?"

Rukia stared into his eyes, her fist digging into the earth below her. This was wrong, she was selling herself to the demon in front of her. Then, her gaze went to her sister's body and she remembered all the sacrifices she did for her. Rukia felt her heart ache and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight away the frightened voice in her head. She opened her eyes and stared defiantly into his eyes with a straight face.

"I will give you my soul."

Lightning brightened the darken area around them. It touched a nearby tree, successfully engulfing it in fire. It laminated the area and sky around the two. The demon grinned madly at the child before standing up straight. He brought Rukia up to her feet, holding onto her wrist as he pulled out a katana from hanging on his waist. Rukia flinched and closed her eyes when the steel shimmered above her head, only to open them when she heard it cut something else.

She watched in a strange mixture of awe and fear as the blood coming from the demon's wrist flood freely. Some of it dripped to the floor while the blood on his skin began to form into something right above the cut. The blood that had spilled from his wound had formed into a paper, fine writing staring back at her written in what seemed like blood read;

_An eye for an eye._  
><em>A soul for a soul.<em>  
><em>Let the blood on the paper bind you both together.<em>  
><em>Allow the demon to mark you with its own scar so you can never escape its grasp.<em>  
><em>Your soul will be given at the time he demands it to do with as he pleases.<em>  
><em>He shall fulfill the wish you desire.<em>  
><em>Signing this means you have agreed to the terms above.<em>  
><em>Your soul will belong to the demon<em>  
><em>Jeagerjaques Grimmjow<em>

The paper suddenly zoomed toward her, stopping right in front of her gaze. She read the paper again and again, swallowing nervously as she began to understand the deal. Her eyes looked up at the demon in time to see him cut her open palm with his blade. Rukia winced as the pain shattered through left her hand, but she was able to pull her hand free from his grasp.

The demon known to her as Jeagerjaques Grimmjow crossed his arms and stared down at her. Rukia saw the look in his eyes and she could see he was waiting for her to sign the contract. She took one last glance at Hisana before dabbing two fingers into the pool of blood in her head and signing right under the words.

_Kuchiki Rukia_

It was written very childish, the blood causing it to look even more distorted. The contract retracted away from her and returned into the hand of the demon. He grinned at the paper before it returned back to its original form, which was blood, and slipped into the wound from where it came from. He turned his back to her before kneeling down and holding the orb above Hisana's chest.

With a flick of his wrist, the orb slipped into Hisana's body. A moment, or eternity in Rukia's eyes, passed before Hisana's eyes flickered open. Rukia smiled as she saw her sister breathing again and she ran to her side. Rukia's hand wrapped around Hisana's hand, feeling warmth returning to her sister's hand, and stared into her eyes.

"Hisana!"

Rukia laughed happily when Hisana's eyes shifted to hers slowly and smiled weakly at her.

"Rukia… You're okay… I'm so happy…"

Rukia nodded, tears running down her face and hitting Hisana's face. The sounds of fire trucks approached, making Rukia turn around.

Her eyes widened when she saw the demon she had made a deal with had disappeared. The only thing proving his existence were the footsteps on the floor beside her. Yet, Rukia tried to tell herself that what had happened did not, only to freeze when a whisper echoed in her mind.

_Don't lie ta yourself. We made a deal and now your soul is mine. Don't forget me, Kuchiki Rukia and remember this name! The name of the demon you sold your soul to! Jeagerjaques Grimmjow!_

A sudden pain reminded Rukia of the cut on her palm and she looked down. Her eyes revealed shock when she saw the cut glowing before the glow faded away.

* * *

><p>Rukia laid in a hospital bed beside her sister, staring blankly at the wall as the doctor and Byakuya spoke silently. She could hear every word they spoke about her older sister. Each sentence made her remember the scar on her palm and her nails bit into the cloth that hid the stitches below it.<p>

_She shouldn't be alive…_

Hisana only survived because of Rukia's desperation and the demon's ability.

_It's unbelievable that she made it with the injuries…_

It is, because if it weren't for the demon, Hisana would still be dead.

_It's a miracle…_

No, it's a curse.

_If Hisana had met her end today, I would have still kept Rukia in my home…_

This made Rukia fight back tears. The demon had lied to her and she was foolish enough to believe him. Now, there was no turning back.

Her soul belonged to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Years Later<strong>

Rukia opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling above her. Her eyes seemed distant as she remembered the night exactly twelve years ago. She closed her eyes again, her right hand covering her eyes when the demon's face flashed in mind. Rukia had not heard a word from him since that faithful night and she was very much relieved. At times, she would even forget the deal she made with him, but then the scar on her left hand glowed. Thus, reminding her again and shattering whatever happiness she had.

Rukia pushed away hair from her face before opening her violet eyes. She sat up, hearing the maids and butlers walking through the hallway steadily. She walked to the restroom attached to her room and grabbed the toothbrush on her sink. Her eyes stared at nothing and something at the same time as she scrubbed her teeth quickly. Her left hand combing down her bed hair as much as she could before she had to make her appearance down stairs.

She spat out the toothpaste into the sink, turning on the water to a subtle level and washing out her teeth. Rukia raised her head and stared into her reflection. She stared at her short hair, her left hand playing with the signature bang across her face. She sighed before walking out of the bathroom and toward her closet. Rukia did not realize the strange shadow at the edge of her bed, not even when she passed by it. She rummaged through her drawer quickly, pulling out simple clothes to wear.

The minute Rukia turned to face the bathroom door, she dropped the clothes in her hand.

Sitting on her bed with his head bowed and his wings covering his body was the demon from the night she saved her sister. He stood up and though Rukia could not see his eyes, she could see the grin on his face.

"Long time no see, Kuchiki Rukia."

His bright blue eyes stared into her dark lavender eyes.

Rukia looked down at the palm of her hand to see the scar glowing brighter than ever before. She placed it behind her back as she pressed her back against the large drawer. His wings fluttered for a moment, leaving some black feathers on the ground.

Jeagerjaques Grimmjow took a step forward and extended his hand towards Kuchiki Rukia, the contract they both had made appearing in his open palm.

"It's time to pay, Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you all hate me for stopping here? I promise to update this, but it was turning out pretty long for a simple one-shot so I had to separate it. I might update this next week, sooner if I get another chance to write like I did before. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**Bai-Bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, here is part two of Narcissistic Cannibal. Yes, the name is weird, but I was listening to the song when I started this and decided to go with it as the title. If you wanna hear the song, then go ahead. It's a pretty good song.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I hate the life I made<em>  
><em>Everything is wrong every time<em>  
><em>Pushing on, I can't escape<em>  
><em>Everything that comes my way<em>  
><em>Haunting me, taking it's sweet time<em>  
><em>Holding on, I'm lost in a haze<em>  
><em>Fighting life 'til the end of my days<em>  
><em>Don't want to be rude, but I have to<em>  
><em>Nothing's good about the hell you put me through<em>  
><em>I just need to look around<em>  
><em>See the light that has come unbound<em>  
><em>You're so cynical<em>  
><em>Narcissistic Cannibal<em>  
><em>Got to bring myself back from the dead<em>  
><strong>~Narcissistic Cannibal by KoRn~<strong>

* * *

><p>The black feathers cascaded down to the floor, leaving a small trail from were the demon stood. Nails bit into the scarred palm as the human woman tried to keep the distance between her and the being she mistakenly sold her soul to. The demon only grinned at her pathetic and desperate look in her eyes, the contract leaving his hand and hovering in her face one again.<p>

The bloody signature stared back at her, reminding her of the dreadful truth.

She, Kuchiki Rukia, had sold her soul to the demon, Jeagerjaques Grimmjow.

She scowled, swiping away the contract from her face to glare at the grinning demon. A large tattoo of panther claw marks ran down his from behind his shoulder and a bit pass his part. The ink was black and jagged on his skin, some blood tattooed on the end of the claw mark. Rukia stared at the meaningless tattoo as she tried to come up with something, but the contract appeared once again in her face.

"Time to come wit' me." Grimmjow said, the contract returning to his hand. Rukia scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I thought my soul would be yours when I died. I just turned eighteen three months ago, I'm not dying any time soon." Rukia muttered, watching as the demon chuckled.

"Cant you read? I can take your soul whenever I want, or when you died. I don't want the soul of an old hag, so I'm taking you now." Grimmjow laughed.

Rukia stared in shock at his words, fear rippling through her body now as the truth began to become more apparent. Her eyes turned toward the door when she heard hurried footsteps. Then, from down beneath her, the voices of her older sister and brother-in-law whispered through the floor. She stared down at the floor, her jaw clenched tightly. When she felt something tugging gently on her hair, she looked up to see the demon staring at her intensely.

"I can revoke the contract if ya don't want to come with me." Grimmjow purred, leaning his face closer to hers. Rukia stared defiantly at the demon, closing on eye shut when he began to sniff her like an animal.

"What do you mean by revoke?" Rukia whispered, feeling her body being pressed against the wall of the room. She felt him smile against her cheek before slowly swiping his tongue against her skin, almost purring contently at her taste and squirming.

"It's easy. I just take back what I gave ya, which would be ya sister's soul."

The words he spoke sent a bolt of anger and fear through her body. Her hands came up to push against the demon's body as she stared at the picture beside her bedside. A picture taken of Hisana just days ago, her belly round and plump with the baby in her womb. Rukia refused to stare into Hisana's eyes and instead concentrated on the belly.

Her eyes saddened and that was when the demon laughed.

"I know she has a kid comin'. I know she plans ta make you godmother. I know everything, and I know that once I take your sister's soul, the child's soul will also be mine. So, not only would you be giving me your sister's soul 'cause you're such a fuckin' coward, you'd be giving me the soul of your unborn nephew. I'm sure that'll work out great!"

"Shut up!"

Her nails bit harshly into his skin, feeling how hot his skin felt against her own. She glared into his smug face, hissing lowly when his free hand went to remove the bang on her face. The hand then went to the back of her neck and harshly brought her forward so their faces were nearly pressed together. Rukia felt the demon's warm breath brush her lips and her snarl seemed like such a contradiction against the grin on the demon's face.

"So, what ya want me to do? Take you, or take your sister and nephew! Your choice, Kuchiki Rukia. Either way, your soul will be damned." Grimmjow said.

Rukia fell to the floor with a thud and a hiss. Her head did not receive much damage due to the fact that she landed on her side, but her arm hummed gently before throbbing at being thrown to the ground. She looked up from where she laid before narrowing her gaze at the demon smirking, leaning against the wall behind him.

"Bastard! Why did you throw me?" Rukia shouted, sitting up and glaring at the demon now leaning on leg against the wall.

"I don't like wastin' time and I need to be places. You're wasting my time. Make up your mind 'cause time is running out."

Effortlessly, Grimmjow extended his hand. With his palm open and bare, a small mist began to form in the middle of his palm. At that moment, Rukia could hear shouts and frantic yelling coming from below her. As the orb grew, the shouts grew louder so Rukia could hear them clearly.

"Hisana! Wake up! Hisana!"

The orb of light in Grimmjow's palm revealed the face of Hisana, revealing to Rukia that the orb was the very soul Rukia had sacrificed herself for to gain. Her eyes grew wide as the orb grew and without hesitation, latched onto the arm of the demon holding the orb of life.

"I'll go! Leave my sister out of this!"

The orb stopped growing the moment Rukia grabbed the arm of the demon. It then began to shrink, the mist around it disappearing into the air. The frantic voices calmed and Rukia sighed when she heard Hisana's gentle yet groggy voice. The relief in her system was soon destroyed when a strong hold came onto her neck. Her eyes widened and stared into the demon's eyes, his wings circling them like a cage. His grin was wide, showing his canine-like teeth and spreading the strange jaw fragment on cheek.

"Looks like you made ya choice, Kuchiki. Heh, time to get going."

"Wait, at least let me say goodbye to my sister and brother-in-law." Rukia said, her voice low and void of any emotion.

Her eyes stared to see the demon glaring down at her. The next thing she knew, she was in the air with a hand penetrating through her chest. Blood dripped down the large wound when the demon ripped away his hand, spilling onto the floor in large gushes. Her body fell to the floor lifelessly, yet Rukia could still see herself falling. Rukia stared at the body that was hers just moments ago, fear and confusion coursing through her veins.

That was when she felt something being tugged on her chest and she looked down to see a chain connected to herself. Rukia could barely make out a chain on the lifeless body on the floor, shattered pieces of it scattered amongst the floor. A hand held the end of the chain that was connected to the Rukia still somehow looking at the surrounding around her. Rukia's hands shot up to cover her face, feeling the blood on her hands smearing against her skin.

"You've wasted enough of my time. I'm not letting ya say anything ta them. You don't deserve to. Now, it's time to go."

The only thing Rukia could do was scream as she found herself being pulled into a black vortex by the manically laughing demon.

* * *

><p>Into the abyss of the underworld, what felt like flames licked and nipped at her skin as she was dragged further down. Distorted and conniving voices whispered taunting messages in her ear, snickering and laughing when she swatted at the invisible people. The darkness was maddening, teasing her and reminding her that she would belong to it for all eternity. Unwanted tears sprang forward and the blood from her lips swept into her mouth.<p>

It felt like she was hanging in the darkness for endless nights, warmth nor cold seemed to exist in the darkness. She felt nothing around her, and inside she felt nothing could save her. She wanted to scream, but whenever she did the voices around her grew louder. The voices outmatched her cries for salvation with their laughter of damnation.

Then, after her unsuccessful attempt to scream for help, she heard voices that sounded nothing like the voices she had been hearing in the abyss.

"She's so loud. Aizen-sama will not be pleased by all this ruckus."

The voice seemed flamboyant and purred, yet it was too far away for her to fully recognize.

"Che, she better be worth all the damn hassle. Grimmjow's been braggin' about this bitch forever."

That voice was lewd and obnoxious. That was when she felt something brush against her inner thigh. If she could move, she would have swiped at the hand making its way up slowly.

"You will lose that hand if you continue your act."

This voice reminded Rukia of her brother-in-law. Completely void of emotion. Neither caring of what would happen to her or the man touching her.

"All you get the fuck away from her!"

Rukia felt her heart stop when the voice of the demon she sold her soul to echoed around her. The world around her vibrated before something was torn from her eyes. She finally opened her eyes and the light, which she found odd that any light existed in the world of demons, blinded her for moments. Rukia blinked for a few moments, taking in her surroundings.

She sat in a chair, the restraints on her ankles and wrist digging into her skin and causing them to bleed rivers of blood. Around the chair, flames surrounded her, explaining the pains she would feel at times when she moved her body too much. The fire in front of her opened up like a mouth, revealing the arrogant figure of Jeagerjaques Grimmjow.

He was chuckling at her weak form, and she was only thankful to be out of the maddening darkness. She looked up to the ceiling, seeing more black fire cloaking it. Her eyes gazed around the area and she saw she was not the only human.

People, ordinary humans, were being tortured around her. When their desperate cries reached her ears, she silently hoped that she blanketed in the darkness once again. The fire around the chair disappeared and she was able to see the demons around her.

One had a small, yet pleasant smile on his face that was framed with bright pink hair.

The other one, the one she suspected of touching her, had a grin that revealed more teeth than Grimmjow. His black hair covered his left eye, but when he pushed it away, she was able to make a hole where his eye should have been.

Then, Rukia turned to the demon with the voice of Byakuya. His face should disinterest with her, his skin abnormally pale and his eyes the most beautiful shade of emerald.

Her head lolled back and forth before she strained her neck to look up at Grimmjow. He snapped his fingers, her restraints leaving her ankles and wrist. Rukia wanted to rub the aching pain, but had no time when the demon that captured her grasped both of her wrist in one grip and lifted her to her feet.

"You've paid the price for sellin' your soul to me. Now, it's time you fulfill your promise." Grimmjow said.

Rukia barely managed to hear those distorted words before falling unconscious in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Time to fulfill your promise…<em>

Her chest heaves upwards as she gasped for air. Her nails dug into whatever was beneath her and her eyes snapped open from her slumber. She finds herself in a lavish room, instead of black flames, blue flames surround the bed she finds herself laying in. The room is bitterly cold, the chills running up and down her spine relentless. She is barely clothes, a whimsy black dress barely covering her body.

Kuchiki Rukia looked up at the blacken ceiling above her when she hears a playful whistle coming from somewhere in the room.

"Well, what do we have here? Seems like Grimmy finally caught you, Rukia-chan."

The voice echoed and gently shook the room, causing Rukia to look around for the owner only to fail.

"Who are you?"

"Name is Ichimaru Gin, nice ta meet you."

"How do you know my name?"

"Hehe, that's my own little secret, Rukia-chan. My, what a pretty woman you have become."

The voice, Rukia found it disturbing by how happy and cheerful it sounded. Did she not sell her soul to a demon? Why was she speaking to such a happy voice?

"I'm always happy, Rukia-chan. I love doing my job! Seeing souls come in to never leave again makes me laugh! Hehehe!"

Rukia attempted to sit up, but found her arms tied to the bed. Her wounds had healed, telling her that she had been unconscious for some time.

"Only been two days, Rukia-chan."

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Reading my mind!"

The voice stayed silent before laughter shook the room violently.

"Oh, Rukia-chan, you're too cute. Trying to tell a demon how to act when you know I can send you into the pits of fire or cut you into bits with no hesitation. I see why Grimmjow chose you."

The door opened, bright light entering the room. Rukia arched her neck and looked up to see the owner of the voice that was taunting her. His skin was pale, his body reminding Rukia of a serpent getting ready to strike. His smile reminded her of a fox, sly and conniving. What made her more uneasy was the fact that his eyes were hidden, enabling her chance to see if the man was truly happy or trying to come up with something vile.

The eyes are the gateway to the soul, after all.

Swiping away some of his silver, purple tinted hair, he walked in slowly.

"Ah, you look so defenseless. You would be a nice treat to a hungry demon. Though, Grimmjow does have other plans for you, Rukia-chan." Gin purred, standing at the foot of the bed. Rukia tried to glare at the smiling man, but the feeling of damned made something in Rukia break.

She would never be the same Rukia she was before she gave herself to the demon. Trying to ignore the presence of the other demon, Rukia closed her eyes, only for them to snap open when she felt pressure on her body. Gin loomed over her body, his hand holding on tightly to her bounded wrist. His face inched closer and Rukia could only squeeze her eyes tightly.

"You smell so good, Rukia-chan. I would devour you, but you are claimed by someone else. Pity, we could have had lots of fun. I'll let you be, but remember me, Rukia-chan. As long as you belong to him, you will be seeing my face. Bai-Bai!"

Then, when Rukia opened her eyes, she found the demon above her had disappeared.

"Fuckin' hate that guy. Trying to get in here and think I won't notice. Fuckin' bastard."

Rukia suddenly felt the bounds on her wrist being released, allowing her to sit up. Standing at the doorway was Grimmjow, his lips pulled back in disgust. His gaze turned to her and his grin returned quickly before closing the door with his foot and walking toward her. Rukia attempted to push herself further away, only to be shocked when Grimmjow appeared. His large hand held her back, pressing her closer to him while her hands shot up to push at his toned chest.

"What the hell is going on? I'm suppose to be tortured for what I did!" Rukia shouted, confusing the demon.

Grimmjow narrowed his gaze, his lips a thin line before he laughed and patted her head with his free hand.

"Ya really don't get it, do ya?" Grimmjow said, sitting normally on the edge of the bed. His back was to her, showing more of the tattoo on his back. Rukia shook her head, awaiting whatever punishment she would have to endure for giving her soul to the demon.

"Ya paid for the basic thing, selling your soul to me by being tortured in the darkness I kept ya in. Do ya know how many years you've been there before I released you from the darkness?"

Rukia shook her head again, hesitant to know the answer.

"One hundred years."

His words shattered Rukia's core into bits. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth agape with the shocking news that she had been there for all those years. She stared at her hands, which still looked the same as the day she was captured by him.

Nothing about her had changed.

"Like I said, ya paid your dues which is mandatory for each human that sells their soul. But in the contract, it says that I get to do whatever I want with your soul so that's why you're here. In my room. Some demons eat the souls of the human's they made deals with. I want you for something else."

"And… what?"

Grimmjow turned to face her, his grin wide and sadistic.

"Ain't many female demons here. Some male demons get fuckin' lonely here. Some chose to have meaningless fucks with humans they made a deal with before devouring them. I want you, because I've been watchin' you since before you were born. I've been looking for a worth-wild mate and the moment you were born and I saw those eyes, I chose you. I just waited for the perfect opportunity."

This had Rukia inching into the bedpost, trying to get as much distance between herself and the smiling demon. Her eyes looked down at the palm of her hand and she grimaced when she saw it glowing.

"I was plannin' on just using ya an' eating your soul right after, but something about you caught my attention. I plan to keep you for a very long time."

"You can't do this to me."

He was once again near her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Ya lost the right to turn away from me when you sold me your soul. I can do whatever I want with ya. Ya ain't got no right to complain."

The tears built up inside from all the years Rukia had been captive fell from her eyes. The truth of the matter was bitter and cold to her and though she loved her sister, she was regretting the deal she made with the monster. His eyes held hers as he inched closer, his lips barely brushing against hers. Then, he licked away the tears on her chin, snickering at her before licking her lips.

"Ya ain't gotta cry. I'll make sure your stay here is worth all the sin your in."

His coo made Rukia shake her head. No, she did not want to be with the demon. She wanted to die, yet oddly enough she was already dead. His breath ran down her shoulder, licking tenderly at her skin. Rukia grunted, her hands still pushing against his strong build. His strong hands grasp her elbow and push her down onto the bed, his body loomed over her threatening.

He was in charge.

He would get what he wanted.

For he was Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, the demon well-known in the underworld as "The Narcissistic Cannibal".

Rukia cringed when she felt his body heat burn her cold skin. She found it odd that he, an evil monster, had warmer skin than she did. His breath fanned her neck, sending chills down her arms at the feeling of the demon above.

He just simply licked her skin before grinning against her neck.

"I know ya ain't a virgin, but I bet you're so fuckin' tight after all these years. Makes my mouth water." Grimmjow purred, his sharp teeth slowly dragging themselves up and down her neck.

Rukia grimaced at his lewd remark, tears rolling down freely at the feel of the monster taking his sweet time with her. His hand slowly rubbed her sides, slowly making their way toward her hips. His sharp, black nails dug themselves into her hips, earning an outcry from Rukia.

He only grunted, satisfied by the subtle noise. His lips hovered above hers for a moment before they pressed against hers.

Rukia screamed into the kiss, desperate to free herself from his grasp. Yet, the moment his tongue entered her mouth, she knew the demon would never willingly grant her freedom. She was his, the contract they had signed proved it all. His lips were harsh, possessive even, as his body began to grind itself against her small one.

Rukia tossed her head to the side once he released her bruised lips, blood tinkling from the corner of them. Grimmjow lapped at the blood, nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

"Let this happen. You won't be disappointed." Grimmjow growled, his hand now pulling the dress on her body.

Rukia felt bare when her dress was pulled down to expose her chest. She wanted to cover herself, but the demon looking down at her had her hands now pinned above her head. Grimmjow took in the sight of her bare beast, licking his lips when he saw how soft they looked to him.

He grinded against her body, making her squirm beneath him helplessly. Rukia attempted to bring her knees up to push the demon off her body, but he was stronger and continued the act.

He continued until a shocked expression passed her face. She had finally felt how aroused he truly was. Rukia was in shock at how large he felt, though he was still clothed. Her eyes closed tightly when he leaned down again, his lips making circles around her chest before slowly going down to her harden nipples.

With one swipe of his tongue, it had Rukia reeling back and arching her back. His tongue felt rough against the sensitive bud, but he ignored her pleas and continued on licking and sucking until her nipple was covered in his saliva.

He raised his head, giving Rukia some hope that he would stop, only to be thrown back when his mouth enveloped her neglected nipple. She cried out pathetically, feeling shame when heat began to pool.

She closed her legs tightly, hoping that would cease the intense feeling growing stronger by him. It was unbelievable, Rukia had been intimate before, yet no man had ever made her feel so excited so quickly like the demon.

As if reading her thoughts, he laughed and bit down on the pink bud, earning him a quick yelp from the woman below him.

"I ain't human. I can make ya feel things no one can. Just relax and enjoy it."

To finish his statement, Grimmjow bit into her neck. Rukia bit her tongue from crying out, but failed when the bite became harsh. She tried to move his body off hers, but failed when he began to lick at the wound to soothe the pain.

He hushed her before removing the dress from her body slowly, watching as the dress revealed more and more of her tantalizing skin.

It cascaded to the floor in a heap beside the bed, a pair of black pants landing beside it.

His kisses returned to the harsh and possessive treatment they were giving her. Leaving her almost breathless by the time he removed himself. Her chest was heaving, her nails biting into the palm of her hand due to the fact that they were still bound.

His movements were no longer gentle, they became harsher against her body. His tongue dancing around every part of her skin that he could reach. Rukia continued to whither underneath him, the feelings she tried to mask slowly gaining power and bubbling to the surface.

The moment she felt the head of his cock press against her bare opening, Rukia pushed against his chest and muttered something that had been silently whispering to her since she slowly began to give into the demon.

"Protection…"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the sudden word, not completely understanding what she meant. Then, once it became clear, Grimmjow barked out a quick laughter before slowly making his way inside her.

"If I wanted-"

Rukia gasped, the feeling of being entered feeling new once again.

"-you ta have my kid-"

A hiss escaped her lips as he forced himself deeper inside her body.

"-I would've-"

Unwillingly, Rukia arched her back to allow the demon to enter her deeper.

"-fucked ya sooner."

Rukia did not understand what Grimmjow meant by those words, but the feeling of being filled ignited something inside of her she thought she would never feel again.

Pleasure.

Her neck was arched, head thrown back at the feeling of the burning cock deep inside of her. Grimmjow moaned into the curve of her neck, loving how tight and wet she was around him. His hips pulled back, not caring if this would harm the small woman beneath him, before slamming back into her body.

Rukia felt the bed shake by the violent thrust, but her body was loving just how much ecstasy was running through her. It had been too long since both had felt that way, yet one of them still felt the need to escape the other.

His face was buried into her neck as he pumped into her body. Relishing in the feeling her walls pulsating and hugging him tightly. Rukia had the need to dig her nails into something beside her palms, which were bleed from her nails ruthlessly biting into them.

Her eyes stared up at the ceiling above her, trying to block out the moans and animalistic sounds coming from the demon pummeling into her body. Her body was violent moving up and down due to his inhuman pounding into her body.

Rukia shut her eyes, trying to relish the luscious feeling she was receiving while trying to replace Grimmjow with the image of someone else. Grimmjow, being the narcissist that he was, read those thoughts and angered filled him.

He growled deeply into her ear before raising his upper body and rotating his hips against her core. Rukia cried out, her eyes still shut as the demon looked down at her. His hand cupped her chin while he continued to move violently against her and pressed his forehead against her sweaty one.

"Open-your-eyes."

Rukia whimpered when the voice growled those words and slowed its pace. She shook her head, unwilling to open them to see the truth.

"Open them now!"

Grimmjow shook her body with his pace, now quickly picking up by his rage and his arousal of the noise she was making. Rukia cried out at the harsh treatment, shaking head side-to-side as her body was abused by the man above her.

He continued to chant those words until Rukia finally gave in and opened them. Instead of the eyes of the man she had replaced the demon's eyes with, Rukia stared into the depths of Grimmjow's eyes.

They were swallowing her whole, eating away at her sight. His grip on her wrist finally released and her nails tried to find sanctuary by biting into the flesh of Grimmjow's back. Instead of feeling his hot skin, Rukia felt something soft. As her fist tightened into a ball, she found the soft material bunching together.

Grimmjow growled back the insults brewing in his throat and decided to ignore the feeling of his feathers being pulled out to continue his feast.

Her walls felt amazing against his hard shaft, with every thrust it seemed she would get tighter around him. Her eyes stared weakly into his face as he continued, moans and cries never ceasing. The sound of their flesh beating against each other was a sound both could get use to.

Rukia witness as the demon above her began to curse, his jaw clenched and eyes screwed tight. By his sloppy and hasty movement, Rukia could tell the demon was close. She could see it in his face, especially when his eyes snapped open.

As if giving into the beast he was, Grimmjow gripped her slim hips and raised his upper body. He attacked her harder and faster, causing Rukia to scream at the feelings. She knew some injuries would come, but the mouth-water feelings he was giving her made her care less.

Her body was on fear, heated by the flames the demon above her was creating. His eyebrows were creased, eyes shut as he continued growling out words. His chest was heaving, sweat glistening from his body.

For a thing belonging to an unclean thing, he was a beautiful sight. Rukia felt powerless as her body began to give in. Her back arched, her mouth whispering her names and screaming out at the feelings running rampant in her body.

Grimmjow forced himself to open his eyes, and when he saw the sight of the woman beneath him, he could not hold back. He released his grasp on her hips, his hands outstretched, and neck thrown back. The moment he came, Rukia saw as his wings spread open, causing a shadow over her body.

The sight of the feathers falling onto her body and the scorching heat of his cum flooding her had her screaming out her release. Though she was not holding anything, the feathers still in her grasp were damaged.

Rukia came down from her high, only to find a body suffocating her. The blue hair told Rukia that what just happened was reality, but she pushed away the tears and decided to push at the heavy body suffocating her.

"You're… crushing… me."

Grimmjow hummed, his arms circling the body beneath him and turning to his side. Rukia found herself trapped in his embrace, the demon unwilling to release her. Rukia breath fanned his heaving chest, her hands limp at her side.

The feathers lost in the sinful exercise slowly drifted to the ground below before silently hitting the cold floor. For a moment, they stayed there before disintegrating into black mist and mixing into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Done! On a funny note, I had a part two of this dream in my nap. The dream originally stopped at the moment I signed the paper, but in part two, it continued onto my wedding day. Yeah, I guess I was getting married and when I looked into the mirror to check my dress, the demon was standing behind me. Said he wanted my soul at that very moment DX. I was marrying my current crush too. The damn demon had to ruin it for me XD.<strong>

**Hoped you all enjoyed this!**

**Bai-Bai!**


End file.
